mangafandomcom-20200224-history
The Midnight Folk
) ]] The Midnight Folk is a children's fantasy novel by John Masefield first published in 1927. It is about a boy, Kay Harker, who sets out to discover what became of a fortune stolen from his sea-faring great grandfather Aston Tirrold Harker (in reality, Aston Tirrold is a village in Oxfordshire). The treasure is also sought by a coven of witches who are also seeking it for their own ends. Kay's governess Sylvia Daisy Pouncer is a member of the coven. The witches are led or guided by the wizard Abner Brown. Kay Harker is aided in his quest by various talking animals, most notably Nibbins the cat, who used to be a witch's cat but has reformed. There are two other household cats: the main antagonist is Blackmalkin, and he is aided by the mysterious Greymalkin who takes his name from the witch's familiar in the opening scene of Shakespeare's Macbeth. Kay Harker experiences various adventures-—sailing on the high seas, swimming with mermaids, flying on broomsticks. At one point in the novel he manages to see into the past. Many maternal characters appear in the book, one takes Kay on a nocturnal ride on a magical horse. She then reappears at the end of the book as Caroline Louisa, Kay's new governess. She tells Kay, "..I loved your mother...". It is possible that she represents Masefield's memory of his own mother who died when he was very young. The Midnight Folk is written as one piece. There are no chapter divisions. Division within the text is obtained by moving from prose to verse or even song in some places. Recurrences John Masefield threaded a number of common themes through a series of his books; even those novels aimed at children shared places, people and storylines with some of his adult novels. One key recurring theme is the nautical visit of a member of the Harker family to the fictional islands of Santa Barbara. In The Midnight Folk, Kay’s great-grandfather is endowed with a great treasure there; in other novels the actual nature of the seafaring Harker’s relationship to Kay is less clear. A great many incidental characters and places are shared across Masefield’s novels, although the fine details of such recurrences are often contradictory from novel to novel. Several characters from the book make return appearances in the sequel The Box of Delights: *Kay Harker *Caroline Louisa is installed as Kay’s governess at the end of The Midnight Folk, having appeared earlier in the novel as one of Kay’s supernatural helpers. She remains Kay’s governess throughout The Box of Delights. *Abner Brown is the principal villain in both novels, but plays a more prominent role in The Box of Delights. *Sylvia Daisy Pouncer dishonourably leaves her role as Kay’s governess at the end of The Midnight Folk, only to return as Abner Brown’s wife in The Box of Delights. *Ellen is the maid at Seekings House in both books. *The supernatural statue with powers of clairvoyance known as ‘Head’ appears in both books. *The cellar rat appears to spy for the highest bidder. In The Midnight Folk, Kay pays for his services with sugar, raisins, bacon rind and (most appreciated by Rat) a "Naggy" (haggis). In The Box of Delights, Abner Brown buys information from him with brandy and mouldy cheese. Film, TV or theatrical adaptations There was a BBC radio version of the book made in 1958 and broadcast on Children's Hour that year. Patricia Hayes played Kay Harker and the narrator was David Davis. A new two-part production was broadcast on BBC Radio 4 on Sundays 10 and 17 December 2006, repeated on the following Saturdays and on BBC Radio 7 in December 2008. It was dramatised by Christopher William Hill, produced and directed by Tracey Neale, with music composed by Neil Brand. It features: Sam Salter, Nickolas Grace, Charles Dance (as Abner Brown), Deborah Findlay, Andrew Sachs, Liz Smith, Helena Breck, Jon Glover, Ewan Bailey, Ann Beach, Harry Myers, Graham Seed, Miranda Keeling, Bethan Walker, Mark Straker, Sam Dale, Ian Masters, Joseph Kloska and Christine KavanaghBBC Press release.. The BBC plan to adapt The Midnight Folk into a TV series, together with The Box of Delights, for broadcast around Christmas 2010. An official BBC announcement will be made in early January 2009. References Category:Novels by John Masefield Category:1927 novels Category:Children's fantasy novels